


Meet Me Halfway

by jenxlana



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, OUAT - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenxlana/pseuds/jenxlana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina saw someone that she hadn't seen before. A beautiful blonde haired woman with blue/green eyes, wearing a white tank top with a red leather jacket and very tight skinny jeans was sitting in the booth in the back at Granny's and Regina had noticed. How did Regina feel about her? Did Regina feel an instant connection? Would she approach her? What was she doing in Storybrooke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. I do switch some events up from what happens in the actual TV series Once Upon A Time. Some profanity and sex scenes. Thank you for reading! Always leave comments! This again is swanqueen, so if you do not like the ship, then don't read. I will try to update but if no one leave comments I will stop writing. Again thank you for reading! 

Chapter 1. 

Regina walked into Granny's and sat down. She ordered and after she looked around to see who was there this morning. "Just the normal people", she thought to herself. 

Then she realized there was someone new she had not seen here before. Someone that had a real fashion sense and someone who was actually quite beautiful.

"Who is that," Regina asked the tall brunette girl who was the waitress at Granny's named Ruby.

"I'm not so sure... she came in earlier. Maybe around 6:30," Ruby said. It was now 7:30 and she was still here. The young woman was playing on her phone so Regina got her food and started to eat. 

Regina was finally done and she stared at the woman for a few minutes before growing some balls to go talk to her. 

She walked up to her and said "Hello! I haven't seen you here before. Did you just come to Storybrooke today? By the way my name is Regina, Regina Mills. I'm the mayor of Storybrooke." 

The blonde haired woman stood up and said, "Hi. I'm Emma Swan. I'm Henry's biological mother. I just got to Storybrooke this morning to drop off Henry because yesterday he showed up at my doorstep in New York. Do you know Henry?" 

"Yes. Henry is my son. I'm his adoptive mother." Regina snarled. Henry was a small boy only 11 years old but very smart. 

"Oh! Well hello. I dropped him off at a really big house he said he lived in this morning. Is that yours?", the blonde asked. 

"Yes. I heard him come in. Why didn't you come in to say hi?", the brunette said. 

"Well I didn't want to bother you and I was really nervous so I just dropped him off and then came straight here.", The blonde said kind of nervously. 

"It's okay. Did you have anywhere to go tonight? You were going to stay right?", Regina asked. "I was thinking about it. i think I will just to make sure Henry is good you know.", Emma said. "Yup, I know. You are welcome to stay with us if you want to.", Regina asked hoping the answer to her question was yes. 

"Umm well..... sure why not.", Emma said. "Good! Follow me to my house then. Do you have a car?", Regina asked. The blonde just said "Yea. I'll meet you there. I did drive Henry home." 

Then Emma did something she never thought she would do. "Hey you wanna ride to your house?", She asked. "That'd be great!" Regina answered ecstatically.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole car ride there was silent. Regina only made some remarks about Emma's driving. 

They arrived at Regina's house and they walked up. 

"You have a really big house. It's perfect.", Emma said with a smile. 

"Thank you. I love it here. I can get away from the small town and most people don't like me so I just sit here in silence with my beautiful boy..... well I guess 'your beautiful boy'." 

"It's okay. He's yours.", Emma said in denial but she knew Regina loved him so much. 

Regina and Emma took off their shoes and walked into the enormous house. 

"Would you care for some homemade apple cider?", the brunette says with a smirk. 

"Sounds great."

Regina grabbed two glasses and poured the cider while Emma went into the living room and sat on the couch. 

Regina came back two minutes later and sat down beside Emma handing her the glass. 

They sat in silence for at least five minutes while Emma looked around the house and Regina watched her. 

"Do you want to watch a movie? I have Netflix.", Regina asked. 

Of course Emma wanted to say yes because of the instant attraction between the two, but she couldn't do that to Henry. She knew if she got into something with his adoptive mom it would be hurtful to him.

Emma, politely, turned Regina down.   
"Hey did you want me to pick Henry up so you can relax? I think I know where the school is." Emma asked politely.

"Yes thank you. That'd be nice. Did you want to come over for dinner? I'll make my homemade lasagna.", Regina asked. 

How could Emma turn that down. "Of course. We will be over at 7. Is that good?" 

"Yes. Wonderful!"

Then Emma sat her glass down on the coffee table in front of her. she walked over and put on her shoes and opened the door. Emma said a quick "See ya later tonight", and she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Hey! Thank you guys for reading again. I really love writing. If people don't read this chapter I won't continue. Give me a like and share please. Also comment to improve my writing. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

After Emma left Regina's she went to pick up Henry. She got there a few minutes early so she decided to go into the school. She walked into Mrs. Blanchard's room. 

After standing by the door until the bell rang, Emma walked in to say hello to Henry's teacher and introduce herself. 

After having a conversation about Henry, Emma brought up that she was going to Regina's for dinner tonight and Henry got really excited. 

"Are we really going! I can't wait! Yay!!!!" Henry was ecstatic as he couldn't wait to get to his other moms house so he asked if they could go early. 

"Well if you call Regina and she says that we can come over then we will.", Emma said as Henry was jumping up and down. 

Henry truly loved the thought of both of his moms being together. He thought they could be one big happy family. 

Henry called Regina and she said she would be delighted if they came over earlier. 

"Great see ya later mom!" 

Henry hung up the phone and told Emma that they can go now, but Emma said not until your homework is done. So they said by to Mary Margaret and walked to Grannies Hotel that Emma had looked up earlier. Emma had gotten a room for a week and then they went to the store really quick to grab brownie mix. When they went home Henry began his homework. 

He took 15 minutes to do his homework and then Emma gathered up her brownies that she made. They got in Emma's yellow Volkswagen Beetle and drove to Regina's house. 

When they finally arrived, Regina opened the door when she saw them walking up. 

"Hey," Regina said. 

"Hey," Emma and Henry both replied at the same time. 

"Yep he's definitely your kid," Regina said laughing. 

They walked into the house and Regina gave Emma cider and Henry some apple juice. 

"Hey moms can we eat sooner than 7?" Henry asked. 

"Sure if you're going to help me make dinner," Regina stated. 

"Hey, I'll help too!" The blonde said. 

They all started adding the layers to the lasagna and they got done quickly. All that was left was to throw it in the oven. 

They sat down and waited around 30 minutes till it was done. Henry being the nice boy, sat the table. 

"Dinners ready!" Regina called and Henry and Emma came into the kitchen. 

"Wow it smells awesome!," Emma said. 

"Thank you. Now grab a plate and dig in." said Regina with a smile. 

They all had their food and sat down and began to eat. They didn't talk because everyone was so hungry and it tasted excellent. 

After a while Henry spoke. 

"Can I be excused." 

"Yes. Of course.", Regina said. 

Henry left the two women to sit alone, across from each other. 

"So, how was your day?", Emma asked. 

"It was great. And yours?" 

"It was pretty good. I talked to Mary Margaret and Henry is doing very good in class." 

"Well that is good to hear." Regina said with a smile. 

"Since you didn't take me up on my offer this morning would you want to watch a movie tonight with Henry before you leave?" Regina asked hoping the blonde answered back yes.

"Yeah. Henry would be so happy. You know he really loves us being together in the same room." Emma said. 

"Yeah I know. I can see it in his eyes."

Just about that time Henry came downstairs and grabbed more apple juice and sat down at the table. 

"That was so good. Thank you." Emma said hoping to relieve the awkwardness between the three. 

Emma stood up and took the plate from Regina and put them into the sink. Henry had already done that with his. 

"You really don't have to clean up my house, Miss. Swan." 

"It's okay. I would like to help.", Emma stated. 

They got the table all clean and they went and all sat down in the living room. Regina turned on Netflix and let Henry pick a movie. Emma and Henry wanted to watch "Lucy". 

"Yeah you guys do have a lot in common. Haha.", Regina said moving in a little closer to Henry. 

It was Regina and Emma on both sides and Henry in the middle. Regina at this point had her arm around Henry.

They turned the movie on and it was almost 7:30 p.m. by now. It was dark out and they could hear the wolves and coyotes howling. 

The movie was a little more than halfway through and Emma looked over to see that Henry was asleep and Regina got the memo from Emma's face. Regina picked the big boy up and carried him up the stairs. She was struggling but she didn't want to look weak. 

She tucked him in and said goodnight. Regina walked back downstairs to see that Emma had walked into the kitchen. 

"Did you need something?", Regina asked. 

"Got any really strong whiskey?", Emma said with a laugh. 

"Sure. Take your pick." 

Regina opened up her cellar and it had so many different bottles of alcohol Emma thought she was in heaven. 

Emma chose the strongest one and poured two glasses full of it. She gave one to Regina and they both drank it down fast. 

They were a little tipsy by now but they didn't care. 

The two women sat back done and finished the movie. They say in the same exact spots but a little closer than before. Regina's hand was more in the middle of the sofa and Emma's hand was on her side of the sofa. At the end of the movie Emma had slowly drifted off to sleep. Regina then got a pillow and a blanket out of her closet and laid Emma down so she was full length across the couch by now with her head on the pillow and a blanket over top of her. 

"Goodnight.", Regina said as she turned off the lights and as soon as she started walking up the stairs she heard Emma say "wait." 

"Did you need something?", Regina asked confused. 

"Come here, please.", Emma asked. 

Emma stood up as Regina walked over. 

Emma leaned in and hugged Regina. 

Regina kind of aroused by the warm, tight hug asked "What was that for?" and Emma replied "For letting me sleepover because I'm a little tipsy and taking care of my son when I couldn't."

"You're welcome.", Regina said with a tear falling out of her right eye. 

"Goodnight", Regina said. 

"Goodnight.", Emma replied.


End file.
